1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
In a soft power shut down of a computer, its motherboard sends a control signal to turn off the power supply of the computer. However, at this time, the power supply still outputs a 5V standby voltage, which is a waste of power.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a computer power supply which automatically shuts off a standby voltage after a soft power shut down of the computer.